Candy Canes
by Icelilly
Summary: Butters has been receiving candy canes anonymously and is curious as to know who it is. Who is this anonymous person and what's the reason behind it? Part of a Secret Santa exchange at DA.


**A/N: Back with another cheesy fic that's holiday-themed. This was part of secret santa thing over at DA. (Edit: Fixed a serious error that posed problems with the latter half of the fic. Thank you to the anon who pointed this out! I can't believe I didn't even notice this... OTL)  


* * *

**Yay! My favourite time of the year!

In a few days, it will be my favourite time of the year; Christmas! I love spending time with family and opening presents, singing Christmas songs, and decorating the house and our Christmas tree with my mom! And lots of good food to eat too! My mom makes the best gingerbread cookies ever! I'm super excited!

Today is the last day of school before the holidays kick in. A lot of people don't bother to come since it's the last day but I always come to school on this day. It's the perfect opportunity to give out candy canes and Christmas cards!

Entering the school hallway, I walk to my locker. I got to my locker and began putting in the combination. I open it up and saw something taped to top shelf. It was a candy cane!

"Oh boy! Someone left me a candy cane!" I said excitedly. I was tempted to eat the cane at that moment but I held back my urges. As delicious as it looked, Mr. Garrison wouldn't be happy if he found me eating in his classroom. I took the tape off of it and placed the cane on the top shelf. I grabbed the books I needed as well as my stash of cards with candy canes taped on it and shut my locker for the rest of the morning.

As I continued to class, I couldn't help but wonder who gave me the candy cane. I mean, it could have been anyone! But I wonder how they got into my locker…

"Hey Butters!"  
I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. It was Stan, Kyle and Kenny.  
"Hey fellas! You came to school today?"  
"Yeah, no way were our parents going to let us stay home today," Kyle laughed.  
"Where's Eric?"  
"Fatass wasn't at the bus stop this morning. I guess his mom let him stay home today," Stan said.  
"Aww shucks. I was hoping to give him his Christmas card today."  
"Christmas card?" Kenny said.  
"Yeah! I'm giving out Christmas cards to everyone in the class!"  
I reached for three cards that were placed on top of my textbooks. I gave one to the three of them, "Here! These are for you!" I smiled.  
"Thanks Butters but you know I don't celebrate Christmas. I'm Jewish remember?" Kyle said.  
"I know. But I didn't want you to be left out! Anyways, we should be getting to class. I'll hold on to Eric's until tomorrow. I hope you like your cards!" I said as I ran off.  
"Well, that was… odd," Stan said.  
"I don't know Stan. I kinda like it actually," Kyle replied.  
"What do you think Kenny?" Stan asked. However Kenny was lost in his own world; sucking on the candy cane that was taped on his card.

I entered the classroom and the room was fairly empty. Only Red, Annie, Bradley and Jason were there. I walked towards my fellow classmates and gave each of them Christmas cards as well as placing one on Mr. Garrison's desk before heading to my own. When I got to my desk, I dropped my books on my desk as well as the cards and collapsed in my chair. I turned my head to the right and something caught my eye. Another candy cane was taped to my desk. I asked the others if they knew who gave this to me and they all said the same thing. They didn't see anyone hanging around my desk. Now, I'm really curious.

The day was relaxing. We didn't do much besides watching Christmas movies and doing holiday-themed word searches and crossword puzzles. Many of the kids didn't stay for the full day and left after lunch. Some of the teachers didn't bother staying either so classes finished early for me. I spent my lunch giving out cards to the rest of my classmates. Currently, I'm only left with two. Cartman and Kenny's. I didn't realize that I gave him the incorrect card when I originally wanted to give him a special card I picked out for him that had a few extra candy canes taped on them. I was trying to look for him in the cafeteria but Stan and Kyle told me that he had left because he had "something to finish". Whatever that may be. Currently, I'm walking to walking to Eric's house to drop off his card. I got to the door and the rang the bell. Ms. Cartman answered.

"Oh hello Butters! What can I do for you?" She smiled.  
"Hi Ms. Cartman! Is Eric around?"  
"Oh yes. He is indeed. But he's sleeping right now."  
"Oh well, I won't disturb him then. Do you think you could deliver this to him?" I said as I give her the card.  
"Of course! I'll do that for him," She smiled.  
"Thanks Ms. Cartman! Merry Christmas!" I said as I walked off.  
"Merry Christmas!"

"Hi Mom!"  
"Oh Butters, you're home awfully early."  
"Yeah, my classes got cancelled because the teachers left early. I had a great day! I gave everyone their Christmas cards and they loved it!" I said excitedly.  
"Oh I'm glad Butters!"  
"Oh yeah and someone anonymously gave candy canes in my locker and on my desk today. I wonder who it could be…"  
"Hmm… sounds like you just might have an admirer!"  
"You think so? Oh jeez! I wonder who it could be!"  
"Well while you think that through, you should get washed up for tonight. Your aunt and uncle are coming over dinner."  
"Oh alright then!"

I ran up the stairs and into my room and threw my bag on my bed. I went to the dresser and picked out some nice clothes to wear. I want to look sharp for when they come over tonight! As I turned around to place my clothes on my bed, I saw a small present on my desk. I took a good look at the gift and a small sticky note was on the bow that read out, '_To my Butters. From someone who loves you and who's secretly watching you from afar._'

"Oh, Mom never told someone left me a present."  
"That's because she doesn't know."

I turned around startled. It was Kenny, leaning against my door.

"Oh jeez, Kenny you scared me! How did you get in here?"  
He laughed, "You need to learn to lock your window sometimes. You never know who can break into your room."  
"Really? Huh, I thought I locked that thing… did you want me to open it?"  
"Yes please! It's important that you do."  
I blinked. What could be so important? I ripped the bow right off and opened the box.  
"A mistletoe?" I said. He grabbed the mistletoe and placed it right above our heads. He leaned in closer to where our lips were almost touching.  
"Now, you have to kiss me," he whispered softly as he placed his lips on mine. It took me a second to realize what was happening but I quickly drove right into the moment by placing my arms around him. The kiss was short but sweet and it left me wanting more. But I kept my urges in control.

"I assume it was you?"  
"The candy canes? Indeed it was."  
I smiled, "I should of known it was you."  
"Why's that?"  
"You've been eyeing me for nearly a month and a half. I'm surprised you didn't make a move sooner."  
"I don't like to rush things," he said as he placed his lips on my cheek. I was about to pull him in for another kiss until my mother called from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Butters! Are you getting washed up?"  
"Yes Mom! I'm just choosing clothes for tonight!"  
"Alright but hurry up! I want you to come and help me with dinner!"  
"Okay!"  
"I should go. But I'll be back. Tomorrow, I'll spend the whole day with you. Just the two of us. Good bye," He said as he jumped out of my window and onto the tree branch. I watched climb down the tree and quickly ran away off the property to avoid getting caught. But just before he disappeared behind that fence, he blew me a kiss. I was so lost in the moment that I completely forgot to give him his Christmas card.

* * *

**A/N: Tha's it! Don't forget to review when you're finished!**


End file.
